Alliance Military Ranks
The Alliance Military has many ranks, most being similar to those of 20th century western navies. Alliance Navy The Alliance Navy has twenty-six ranks in total. = Enlisted Ranks Servicemen Recruit E-1- '''All soldiers newly recruited and trained. Most are quickly promoted. Are paid more than most servicemen for two months for completing training and beginning their training. No insignia. Marines copy rank '''Servicemen Apprentice E-2- '''Second lowest rank, first promotion for all servicemen in the Navy. '''Servicemen E-3- '''Third lowest rank in Navy. '''Petty Officer Third Class E-4- '''Fourth rank in the Alliance Navy and lowest non-commissioned officer. '''Petty Officer Second Class E-5 Petty Officer First Class E-6 Chief Petty Officer E-7 Senior Chief Petty Officer E-8- 'The Senior Chief also encompasses another rank called Command Senior Chief Petty Officer, which is slightly above Senior Petty Officer. '''E-9-' The E-9 rank encompasses six ranks, all of which slightly higher than it's predecessor; Master Chief Petty Officer and Command Master Chief Petty Officer. The next rank two ranks - Force Master Chief Petty Officer and Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer - have no extra command over the CMCPO, but are less common and depend upon location. Their equivalents are Sergeant Major in the Marines, Command Sergeant Major in the Army, and Warrant Officer Class One (Conducto'r) i'n the Military Police. The final ranks are Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy and Senior Enlisted Adviser to the Chairmen, though both are normally shared by the same person. Equivalents are Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps, Sergeant Major of the Army, and the closest in the Military Police would be Warrant Officer Class One, although this rank would be slightly lower if the two ever met in battle, making the MCPON the leading serviceman. Officer Ranks Alliance officer rank are as follows. '''O-1 Ensign '''The most junior of officers will hold this rank for the duration of training and for the next few months afterwards. The insignia is one solid bar about 1 centimeter in thickness. '''O-2 Jr Lieutenant '''The Insignia is one bar 1 cm in thickness below a thin bar '''O-3 Lieutenant '''The Insignia is two bars 1 cm in thickness. '''O-4 Lt Commander '''The first of the senior officers, Lt Commanders are often found in number on larger warships such as dreadnoughts and carriers, as well as other warships and installation that require large crews or personnel. The insignia is one thin bar between two bars both 1 cm thick. '''O-5 Commander '''There are about twice as many commanders in the Alliance Military as there are captains. Commanders often serve as the XO on warships, and they also hold key advisory positions in Admiralty. Commanders are also in command of many of the alliance's space stations. The insignia is three 1 cm bars. '''O-6 Captain At this rank, most personnel are given command of their own warship and take orders directly from the Admiral of their fleet. The insignia is four bars, each 1 cm thick. O-7 Rear Admiral Lower Half '''The lowest Admiral rank. Rear Admirals of the lower half are often given small flotillas and task forces that are part or larger fleets. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick. '''O-8 Rear Admiral Upper Half '''At this rank Admirals can be given control of fleets, but this is only done if no Vice Admirals are available. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick bellow one bar about 1 cm thick. '''O-9 Vice Admiral '''In charge of entire fleets, Vice Admirals play a key role in any large scale action or strategic planning. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick below two bars about 1 cm thick. '''O-10 Admiral '''Few officers ever reach this rank - even most Admirals retire before they get here, but those who do are often given a seat on the Admiralty Board. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick below three bars about 1 cm thick. Rank Prefixes Officers often have specialized training as a result they receive a prefix to their rank. The prefix is only used in formal situations. '''Staff '''Staff is the prefix given to marine officers. '''Flight '''Flight is the prefix given to pilots. '''Operations Operations is the prefix given to engineering and technical officers. Alliance Marines The marines have a rank system similar to the navy's, with some differences. Enlisted Ranks Private E-1- '''All soldiers newly recruited and trained. Most are quickly promoted. Are paid more than most servicemen for two months for completing training and beginning their training. Private First Class E-2- Second lowest rank, first promotion for all servicemen. Lance Corporal E-3- While still an enlisted rank Corporals are often given command of small fire teams. Corporal '''E-4- '''Fourth rank in the Alliance Marines and lowest non-commissioned officer. Sergeant '''E-5 Staff Sergeant E-6 Gunnery Sergeant E-7 Master Sergeant/ 1st Sergeant E-8 'Master Gunnery Sergeant/ Sergeant Major E-9 '''This rank has sub ranks and are as fallows Gunnery Chief of the Platoon, Gunnery Chief of the Company, Gunnery Chief of the Regiment, Gunnery Chief of the Division, Gunnery Chief of the Corp, Gunnery Chief of the Marines. All ranks are considered E-9 and is formal only. Officer Ranks Alliance officer rank are as fellows. '''O-1 2nd Lieutenant '''The most junior of officers will hold this rank for the duration of training and for the next few months afterwards. The Insignia is one solid bar about one centimeter in thickness. '''O-2 1st Lieutenant '''The Insignia is one bar 1 cm in thickness below a thin bar '''O-3 Captain '''The Insignia is 2 bars 1 cm in thickness. '''O-4 Major '''The first of the senior officers. The insignia is one thin bar between 2 bars both 1 cm thick. '''O-5 Lieutenant Colonel ' often serve as regimental XOs The insignia is three 1 cm bars. 'O-6 Colonel ' At this rank most personal are given command of there own Regiment and take orders directly form the General in command. The insignia is 4 bars each 1 cm thick. '''O-7 Brigadier General '''The lowest General rank. Brigadiers are often given Divisions made up of two to five regiments . The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick. '''O-8 Major Generals '''At this rank Generals can be given control of Corps made up of two to 10 divisions. '''O-9 Lieutenant General '''In charge of whole armies and large garrisons. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick bellow two bars about 1 cm thick. '''O-10 General '''Few officers ever given this rank as Generals receive one promotion from Brigadier. The rank they receive is base on there performance the better they do the higher the promotion. The insignia is one bar about 3 cm thick bellow three bars about 1 cm thick.Category:Alliance Military